Flowey
Flowey is a boss on . Description Flowey usually takes on the appearance of a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a green stem. Flowey can contort his face dramatically into a variety of different expressions, sometimes even mimicking the faces and voices of other characters. Initially, Flowey operates under a facade of friendliness and politeness. He has a habit of greeting the protagonist with "Howdy!", calling himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appending polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he also has a habit of calling the protagonist an "idiot." His central philosophy is that "In this world, it's kill or be killed." As shown throughout the game, Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, regularly berating a pacifist protagonist for ignoring his kill-or-be-killed advice and talking about his desire to destroy the world. He is a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it, even manipulating the protagonist into bringing him as many monster SOULs as they can find in the neutral ending. He is notably able to retain his memories between SAVEs (having once had the ability to do so himself). He also possesses a disturbing sense of humor, as shown in his boss fight, in which he turns into "Photoshop Flowey", or "Omega Flowey" as dubbed by fans. In Slender Fortress DISC-FF Flowey is like and , but a flower. This Flowey has the common Bluish-White glow to most bosses, and this one is tiny, doesn't really matter considering he's on Laboratory, a small map with barely any obstructions, he may be hard to see him coming when around a corner. He stops moving when you stare at him, otherwise he will charge at you very fast. Usually appears around corners similar to weeping angels. However, staring at him generates static and will kill you if you stare at him too long, so look back and forth at him to balance between keeping him still and managing static buildup. Demon Hamster This guy is more of a Tag Team. There are 3 (soon a 4th one) types. Evil Flowey (Chaser): He is the common one, he is quite fast and persistent, and attacks fast. Quite dangerous, recommended to not get into sight. Broken Flowey (Hit and Run): Not too common, but can appear behind players. He does weak damage, and goes slow, he is quite easy. He acts like in which he has a teleport jumpscare. Demonic Flowey (Charger): Acts like , but charger. This guy is quite common, and is very fast if in sight for too long, he also insta-kills on touch, upon kill, he will laugh, all players can hear it. Very Dangerous, do not get into his sight for too long. Photoshop Flowey (Giant): Main Article: Photoshop Flowey. Gallery Evil Flowey.png|Evil Flowey Broken Flowey.png|Broken Flowey Demonic Flowey.png|Demonic Flowey God flowey.png|Photoshop Flowey|link=Photoshop Flowey Broken Flowey's Jumpscare.gif|Broken Flowey's Jumpscare Demonic Flowey's Jumpscare.gif|Demonic Flowey's Jumpscare Slender Fortress - Flowey.png Demonstration Trivia *Flowey was the very first Undertale boss in Slender Fortress 2. Demon Hamster's version came out on January 2016, but they made the Flowey boss very many months later. Category:Bosses Category:Groups/Pairs Category:Chasers Category:Hit and Run Category:Chargers Category:Look and Run Category:Disc-FF